


The More the Merrier

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 911 Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, Drinking & Talking, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jokes, Pregnancy, Reveal, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 911 Week - Day 1 : Wanna Bet?Something gets revealed at the firefam dinner night together that's wonderful.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 911 Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	The More the Merrier

**_The More the Merrier_ **

The newest addition to the Wilson family was having so much fun giggling. 

They'd had her with them for four months now. A third of a year. It wasn't easy but felt so rewarding to them though. They knew she was happy with them the same way that they were with her.

Hen was looking on from her seat with Karen at Athena's after a long week they could finally relax and hang out all together.

"I'm obviously her favorite." Chimney joked, grinning wider as she poked his dimple, earning soft laughs from all of them.

Karen looked at Hen at those words and got an answer of her closing her eyes and taking a sip while shaking her head.

"What? No way. She likes uncle Buck better than uncle Chim. Right lil Nia?" Buck asked, making a funny face at Chimney, and standing up finally.

No one makes a joke about Buck not knowing about 'Uncle Buck' but it's tempting though.

It really wasn't fair. She liked being carried by Buck most simply because of his height. 

"She likes all of her many uncle's and aunt's equally." Hen says while thinking about Buck's words for judging Bobby and Athena's food.

Eddie's got a light blush that could be blamed on the beer he's sipping but his eyes haven't left Buck since he got up from the couch and Hen notices.

"Hi." Nia says to Buck.

"Hello Nia." Buck nods as he gets her from Chim that's pouting and turning to sit with Maddie who fights dozing from being both tired and relaxed where she's sitting.

"She means high. As in higher Buck." Eddie says getting an 'oh' look from Buck who nods as there's a crash in Harry's room. 

"What was that? Harry?" Athena asks from where she's getting another drink. 

"You can say I did it" They can barely hear Christopher offer.

"Denny destroyed my Starkiller. It's okay." Harry says while they're obviously raking up the mess of Legos on his carpet from the sound of it all. 

The lego set that Eddie had gotten him for his last birthday. It would likely be his last too both with him getting older and the potential mess of it all. 

Athena turns to Eddie knowing he's saying sorry in his head. Christopher got Harry back into Legos which is why he'd got it.

"I'll go help make sure they get all the pieces picked up." Eddie gets up to throw away his beer by passing Bobby before checking on the boys in Harry's room. 

Bobby gives him an amused look as he goes to the room.

Bobby comes back with finger sandwiches like he's trying to stuff them full after the dinner they had but the others still take pieces as they're hard to resist.

"So Denny likes being a big brother?" Bobby asks as he and Athena sit down to rejoin them.

"Yeah. After he stopped thinking he might stop being the favorite." Karen says after using a napkin.

"Hmm. But now he knows right? You two had so much love there was plenty for both of them and now he's a big brother too." Buck smiles while Nia is pointing him towards the shelves with pictures that she wants to look at and wall decorations that are up.

"You're still my little brother. Even if you've got more than a foot on me." Maddie teases while looking at him telling Nia who is who and what is what.

He's gonna be a great uncle. They hadn't gotten around to revealing it just yet. She and Chim had talked about it.

She looks at Chimney who now has her feet in his lap and he instantly knows what she is thinking about from the look in his eyes.

"The planet is no longer a planet. But you will not be vacuuming up pieces any time soon. I promise." Eddie declares while coming back into the living room with a sigh.

"Good. Stepping on those things is a punishment all it's own." Athena says getting a knowing nod from Eddie whose been there before.

"We actually have something to share with you all." Maddie says getting everyone's attention. 

Buck comes closer with Nia who is playing with his curls. 

"Chimney can tell you." Maddie says passing it to him as she's suddenly not quite nervous or shy but can't quite place what she's feeling at that very second.

He's got a sandwich slice in his mouth that he very slowly and carefully swallows while they're looking at him as he's looking at Maddie with some surprise. 

"Well. You all know we're both really happy together." He says getting nods from them.

"Did you purpose?" Karen asks looking to see if their fingers showed any sign of a ring being worn recently that was hidden.

Buck's doing the same and has a thoughtful confused face on.

"We're pregnant." Maddie says in answer now getting a few gasps and a lot of smiles. 

"You're pregnant." Buck asks even though he doesn't really say it as a question.

"Yep." Chimney is smiling at all of them before turning to put an arm around Maddie.

Buck gets the biggest smile on his face that suddenly turns into a frown quickly.

They'd spoken about telling Buck first a few days ago but then the plan had fallen through as he got called in to cover a shift. 

"You had morning sickness when I called you the other day didn't you." Buck asks then, putting pieces together in his head. 

"Yeah. I did." She hisses.

She had answered him not wanting to worry him but ended up lying about it when he asked about her voice echoing along with it sounding rough.

"Congratulations." Karen gets up and moves over to her. 

Suddenly everyone is getting a little teary eyed but they're smiling and a chain of hugs is taking place now. 

Buck has given Nia back to Hen before moving to lift Chimney up in a hug grinning wide.

"You're both gonna be great parents. I know it." He says very softly but doesn't whisper it. 

"I hope so. And you're gonna be an awesome uncle, Buck." Chimney tells him once he's finally back down on his feet. 

"We were going to tell you earlier in the middle of the week but you couldn't make lunch with us." Maddie explains. "I found out almost two weeks ago and it's been crazy finding the right time"

"It's always the right time. This is good news. She's gonna be incredible just like you two, or what if they're a boy." Buck looks to be thinking now. 

"They're gonna be a really brave kid." Eddie muses from where he's leaning against the couch.

"I'll bet." Hen says with a grin on her face as Nia plays with a toy in her lap now.

"They're gonna be smart too." Buck comes over to finally give Maddie the longest, warmest, biggest hug he can muster.

Chimney is off the couch being congratulated by Bobby. Even though Eddie's the closest he can't make out what's being exchanged between the siblings. 

Maddie nods with renewed tears but her smile reaches her eyes. They're agreeing on something and the others fully accept that they won't know what it is, yet, or possibly never even.

Among them only Chimney knows about their parent's shortcomings in raising them.

"Well, I know they'll probably have that Buckley gene in them for being the sweetest thing and growing on people but Chimney's got that too." Athena tilted her head with a chuckle.

Buck laughs at that.

"What's so funny?" Chimney asks while faking offense.

"Huh? Nothing. But I just thought of a nice name."

"And what's that? Do tell." Maddie asks from her side of the couch with a raised brow.

She figured Buck would have thoughts for suggesting baby names, it's in his nature.

"Matty or Jimmy" Buck offers up.

"Hmm. No." Maddie and Chim look to each other at that.

"Come on." Buck sighs while throwing up his arms playfully.

"We'll think about them." She says to him.

That gets the others going until eventually all kids come to join in on suggesting names after finding out the news too.

Some are really imaginative like 'Space' then there's a few that are nice and simple like 'Joy'. 

But they're just happy to finally be sharing the news as keeping the secret while waiting for the right time was getting hard.

No matter what though. Whoever they turned out to be and grow into. The kid was going to have a very big and extended family of people who would love them.


End file.
